


Doki Doki Lit Fic

by MrLesleyChoyce



Series: Written Before Researched [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: I Wrote This Two Years Ago, Just Monika, everyone dies not really, my friend kept talking about it so i write a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLesleyChoyce/pseuds/MrLesleyChoyce
Summary: The first and last sentences are the same :O
Series: Written Before Researched [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475639





	Doki Doki Lit Fic

I was walking down the street one early Saturday afternoon when I heard terrified screams coming from nearby. I ran over towards the sounds to see what all the noise was about.

My eyes went wide, it was Monika! She was terrorizing the people and deleting them off the face of the earth one by one. I panicked and took out my phone, intending to call the police, but before I could even begin to dial, Yuri stopped me by stabbing my leg with a rather flashy pocket knife.

“Whatareyoudoing?!” I yelled in pain, falling to the pavement, letting the grip on my phone release in favor of clutching my newly bleeding wound. Yuri picked my phone off the ground only to yeet it back down at full force, smashing it because it wasn’t Nokia.

“Nobody calls the cops on the great and powerful Monika!”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.” An ominous voice echoed from behind where I lay on the ground, a puddle beginning to form beneath my leg. I summoned what little strength I had and turned myself around only to come face-to-face with Monika herself, hovering about a foot off the ground. “Now, if you try to run, this is what will become of you.” She gestured to Yuri, who was still standing a few feet away. I watched as she deleted Yuri right in front of my very eyes.

“Yuri NOOOoooo!”

I woke up with a gasp, my forehead damp with sweat. “What was that all about?” I asked aloud to myself, looking around my dimly lit bedroom, the morning sun shining in through the blinds. It was then that I noticed the blaring sound of my alarm going off. Time to get up for school.

The school day was fairly normal, but I kept a close eye on Yuri and Monika every chance I got. I just couldn’t stop thinking about my dream. What the heck even happened?  
After last period I made my way down to the literature club, walking fast. I ended up being the first one there. I grabbed a seat and waited for a few minutes before Natsuki came bouncing in as she usually did, but there was something off about her, her face and arms were all bruised up.

“Natsuki, what happened to you?” I asked, worried for my fellow club members heath.  
“What do you mean?” She answered obliviously.

“You look like you’ve been attacked!”

“Oh, yeah, my dad was just beating me yesterday. No biggie.” My jaw dropped at that. How often would this have to happen for her to just brush it off like that?

I was about to comment when the door swung open and the other three girls walked in, talking about some girl things I didn’t quite understand. Monika approached me with a greeting; she acted friendly, but the memory of my dream played in my mind and told me not to trust her. So I just snarled (like dog) at her. I wasn’t going to fall for any of her trickery.

Monika, though, didn’t seem to pay any mind to my sudden coldness towards her and just went to chat with the other three. Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I also joined in their conversation, listening in as they talked about a book series I’ve never heard of before called “Warrior Cats”. The girls were laughing and making fun of some of the cats’ names, such as “Furry Face” and “Man Cat”. I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself ant the stupid names of the books feline characters.

The remainder of the session went by as usual. We talked about books, the girls flirted with me, I flirted back; same old dating sim stull. The time to go home came way too soon and we all went our separate ways. Too bad, because I was actually having a good time, despite my constant paranoia regarding Monika.

Once I got home, I did my normal evening routine. Do my homework, play video games, have dinner, do whatever, and quickly scribble down a poem for tomorrows meeting before heading to bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit under the weather, but decided to head to school anyways. Who knows, maybe I would get other people sick too! Class seemed to drag on for hours and my cold was getting worse with every breath until the final bell sounded and I made my way towards the literature club once again. I instantly regretted walking in, as it was just Monika in the otherwise empty room, waiting for the other club members to arrive. Monika kind of scared me to be honest, even before my freaky dream. There was always just this unsettling aura about her that screamed danger. I stood in the doorway for a few more moments, watching as she got the room ready for the club meeting today until Yuri and Natsuki showed up behind me.

“Where’s Sayori?” I asked them. She was supposed to be in one of my classes earlier, but she didn’t show up, and she wasn’t here now either. I passed off the not being in class as Sayori just bring her stupid self, but the literature club too? I was knocked out of my thoughts by Yuri answering my question. She always took way too long to answer.

“I don’t know,” Yuri said a thoughtful frown on her tiny face. “She wasn’t in math class today.”

“Hmmm,” I hmmmed. “She wasn’t in English either. Maybe she’s sick? She could have gotten the same thing I did.”

“You’re sick? I thought you just forgot to put on your makeup today.” Natsuki laughed at her own cruel joke, her squeaky voice even more annoying when she laughed.

“I do not wear makeup!” I shouted, loud enough for Monika to hear from the other side of the room. She stopped what she was doing and walked over with that weird, unnatural grin on her face as she welcomed us in.

Monika spoke, “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and I would like to assure you that Sayori is perfectly fine. She had a late night catching up on some homework and took the day off to recuperate.

“Oh, okay.” I said, but there was something very wrong with her story. Sayori never surrenders sleep for anything, but I pushed it aside, blaming my paranoia. Sayori was annoying anyways. I was then time to present our poems to the club. Natsuki whent first, then Monika, Yuri, and finally me. I had a really good one so I cleared my throat and began;

“Cute warm marshmallow email  
Vivid childhood flee journey  
Crimson fireworks treasure  
Despise bunny wonderful pleasure  
Play playground contamination  
Whisper family lust  
Hop fait destiny grief  
Kawii whirlwind silly sensation  
Awesome valentine music  
Sunny nightgown fluffy blanket  
Incapable unrestrained suicide

“Well, that was… interesting.” Natsuki trailed off, clearly weirded out by my poem. I didn’t know why though, I thought it was really good. We then talked about and read some books for a while. It was a little boring without Sayori there, and my cold seemed to be getting even worse. So yeah, not fun.

“Whoa, guy,” Monikas voice came, “you feeling alright? You look horrible.”

“Yeah, you should go home and rest. “ Yuri added.

“Ug, fine.” I complained, knowing that if I tried to object they would end up forcing me out anyways. “Bye Monika, bye Yuri, bye Nat- wait, where’s Natsuki?”

“Natsuki? More like Natsucki!” Monika joked. “She bailed on us a while ago, said she was going to the bathroom but never came back.”

“Well, okay then,” I looked at her suspiciously as I left. It was a lonely walk home, but peaceful.

The next day was a Saturday and I had a rough night. Once I had finally fallen asleep it was pretty late so I slept in until nearly noon. At least my cold seemed to be going away. I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ate a light breakfast, lunch? Whatever it was, I ate it. I decided to go for a quick walk around town. My mind was a bot fuzzy and I figured some fresh air might help clear it up some.

So I was walking down the street one early Saturday afternoon when I heard terrified screams.


End file.
